1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive system, a transporter, and an electrical device, and a control method for the drive system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-126452 describes a vehicle provided with a fuel cell power source system. The vehicle includes: a fuel cell; an energy storage unit formed from a secondary battery and a capacitor connected to the fuel cell; an electrical mechanism that is connected to the fuel cell and to an output section of the energy storage unit, and that is a motive power source for the vehicle; and a power drive unit (PDU) disposed between the output section and the electrical mechanism. Configuration components of the power source system including the fuel cell, the energy storage unit, and the PDU, are disposed so as to be cooled by a coolant flowing inside the vehicle, in ascending order of the maximum usage temperature and the amount of produced heat. The energy storage unit, the fuel cell, and the PDU each have different maximum usage temperatures. For example, the maximum usage temperature of the energy storage unit is 60° C., the maximum usage temperature of the fuel cell is 90° C., and the maximum usage temperature of the PDU is 120° C. Moreover, an amount of heat produced by the energy storage unit is the smallest and an amount of heat produced by the PDU is the largest among those produced by the fuel cell, the energy storage unit, and the PDU. Therefore, the energy storage unit, the fuel cell, and the PDU are disposed so as to be cooled in this sequence by the coolant flowing inside the vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-126452.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-79152 describes an electrically powered vehicle provided with plural energy storages. The electrically powered vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-79152 is provided with a cooling system that uses a liquid coolant to cool batteries used relatively frequently, and uses a gas coolant to cool batteries used relatively infrequently.